One Night Stand Turned
by Uchiha B
Summary: Her eyes widened when she recognised the features of the man lying to her left, "Tony Stark?" So who was the man lying on her right...? Inuyasha/Iron Man/Dark Knight xover, Tony x Kagome x Bruce
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Tony Stark x Kagome Higurashi x Bruce Wayne

Rated: M

* * *

...

_What was the license number of the truck who had hit her?_

_'What happened?' _Kagome groaned lightly, not bothering to open her eyes as her head throbbed in pain – a pain that wasn't all too familiar with her and a pain she didn't want to get familiar with.

The last time she felt this pain was the morning she woke up hungover after a night of drinking sake on Miroku's insistence.

(Not that she could remember the night at all, but apparently, she and Sango had passionately made out, according to a gleeful Miroku).

It was something that she never wanted to experience again.

Kagome rolled over with a small yawn, bringing the thin sheet with her as she shivered in the cool morning air and it took a few moments for her throbbing head to actually realise–

_'WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?'_

She sat up abruptly in bed, ignoring the lightheaded feeling that came with the sudden motion as she glanced down, widening her blue eyes when she noticed that she was staring at her bare chest – bare meaning she was _wearing no clothes_! Nothing at all!

The miko immediately yanked the sheet up in order to cover herself, but found it difficult to do so because something heavy was lying on the said sheet.

It was a masculine groan that had her stiffening and slowly turning her head down to see what had exactly caused that noise to begin with.

.

.

.

_FUCK_

_It was a man._

_And not just any man... a NAKED man at that._

_'Oh, Amaterasu-sama, what did I do last night?' _Kagome thought with horror, staring with wide blue eyes at the nude man who was lying beside her, unable to see his feature other than his dark hair because he was lying on his stomach.

_'I am going to KILL Sesshoumaru!' _Kagome angrily thought, clenching the sheet within her fisted hand and not even noticing the flashes of reiki that sparked from her skin.

She hated attending Sesshoumaru's 'rich-people' parties to begin with and yet he forced her to attend another one just the previous night.

_'What the hell caused me to drink last night?' _Kagome fell forward, letting her head rest on her knees and felt like ripping out her hair at that moment.

And why the hell didn't Sesshoumaru stop her from leaving to have a one-night-stand with some unknown man?

Did she mention that she was going to KILL him?

_'I have to get out of here.' _She thought in a panic, not even wanting to look at the man as she shifted quietly to get out of the bed without waking up the man and completely ignoring the pain she felt in her lower areas.

It was a large hand that grabbed her arm from her left side that had her heart skip a beat or two.

"Leaving so soon, Kitten?"

The man was sleeping on her right, so just how did his voice come from her _left _side?

Kagome quickly glanced over, her eyes widening to the maximum capacity as she looked at the man and actually recognised his features as one of Sesshoumaru's American business partners.

The man on her left was _Tony Fucking Stark_...

.

.

.

(So who was the man on her right?)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

(Continue with those yummy reviews)

* * *

She was staring at _Tony Fucking Stark_...

.

.

.

Tony Stark – as in the man who owned Stark Industries and played the 'superhero' Iron Man as a little side hobby of his.

She wasn't going to just KILL Sesshoumaru, she was going to purify him in the most painful way possible until he begged for mercy–

"Leaving so soon, Kitten?" She was broken out of her violent thoughts of a certain dog when she was forcibly pulled back into a warm (naked) body that was much larger than her own (naked) body, "And it's only just morning."

ONLY _just _morning?

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Bad touch!" Kagome flinched back, vaguely noting that American culture was perhaps beginning to rub off on her just a little too much, but the thought was gone before she could even ponder on it, and she wriggled out of Tony's grasp while trying to keep the sheet up around her chest as best she could.

"Woah, I know you _look _the part of jailbait, but trust me, I made sure," Tony grinned at her lewdly, "Then again, I heard you Japanese can be quite kinky. I'm certainly not against a little schoolgirl role-play."

Kagome stared at him with disbelief, completely forgetting about the other unknown (naked) man for the moment, "H-how...?" She stuttered, unsure of what to even say or how to respond back.

"Can't be too careful," His fingers were slowly moving up her bare thighs, but she could do nothing about it because of her complete and utter shock, "Now, call me '_Sensei_' like a good little girl."

"W-wha...?" Kagome widened her blue eyes, "What happened last night?" She finally managed to get out the question, "_What the hell happened last night_?"

"Just your average hot drunken trio sex," Tony answered, completely unashamed of his own nakedness, much to Kagome's ire, "Nothing too bad."

"Nothing _too _bad?" Kagome was almost on the verge of hyperventilating, "Nothing _too _bad? I don't even KNOW you and I..." She had to forcibly push down the sudden urge to vomit.

"Don't feel bad, Kitten," Tony said lazily, "We can always _get to know one another _right now." His voice lowered very suggestively, but it seemed to have the opposite effect on the poor hungover girl.

_'I've got to get out of here!' _Kagome began to panic once more, shifting backwards from the billionaire and trying to ignore his slightly concerned look he shot at her with a raised brow, _'And pretend this never happened!'_

Itdidn'thappenitdidn'thappenitdidn'thappen–

The miko stiffened as the other man (about whom she just remembered) groaned and shifting over to his back, revealing more to her eyes then she ever wanted to see before asking his innocent question.

"What time is it?"

.

.

.

And the man on her right was _Bruce Fucking Wayne_...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

(Review if like, please!)

* * *

Lying on her right side was _Bruce Fucking Wayne_.

.

.

.

Bruce Wayne – as in the man who owned Wayne Enterprises and was notorious for spelunking and hosting various parties throughout the year with hundreds of beautiful women.

(And if he did any 'superhero' hobbies on the side, he didn't announce it to the world like Stark did).

"What time is it?"

Seriously? Did he just seriously ask that – _what time is it_? As if waking up in a bed with a naked woman and another naked man was a normal enough routine.

But then, it probably _was _normal enough for the both of them (she wouldn't know because didn't live the lifestyle of the rich and famous and preferred not to).

"JARVIS, what time is it?" Tony lazily asked, flopping back against his luxurious pillows while placing his arms behind his head.

"10:30 AM, Sir." An automated-like voice seemed to come out of no where and it made Kagome jump and she unconsciously glanced around to see if she could spot the source.

And then it hit her that it was 10:30 _the next morning_.

"Where are you going, Kitten?" Tony quickly sat up and Bruce looked up curiously when Kagome abruptly got out of the bed with the sheet wrapped tightly around her slim body.

"I have a dog to kill," Kagome answered with a mumbled dangerous tone that had the two billionaires glancing at her warily, "Or maybe I'll just teach him to 'sit'."

"Riiiiight," Tony raised a brow, giving Bruce a glance before turning back to the stunning, but obviously flustered woman, "Or, you could come back here and join us, Kitten. What do you say to a little breakfast in bed?"

Kagome looked at him as if he were mental, "Breakfast in bed?" She repeated with a huff, "How many other women have you had 'breakfast in bed' with?" She didn't even give him time to respond, "Do you even know my name?"

"Kagome," Bruce answered almost immediately, silencing both the miko and his fellow billionaire, "Kagome Higurashi, you have very close ties to Sesshoumaru Taisho," He gave her a look, "Though nobody knows exactly the extent of that relationship."

Kagome glared at the man, but wouldn't give him the information he obviously wanted on the exact 'relationship' between her and Sesshoumaru (let the media trample all over her, she didn't care), "He is one dead dog."

It was all she said before she disappeared into the large bathroom that was connected to Tony's personal room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Shall I unlock the door for you, Sir?" JARVIS asked and Bruce looked rather thoughtful and impressed by the AI and glanced over to Tony.

However, before Tony could even answer, the door opened and in walked a red-haired woman (who didn't even bother to knock), "Mr. Stark, you have a 12:00 meet–" She glanced up from her tablet, stopping in mid-sentence when she noticed the still naked Bruce lounging on the bed.

Pepper's mouth snapped shut after a moment of staring.

"It's not what it looks like," Tony said quickly, "Not completely anyway." He added, noting the expression on Pepper's face, which seemed to grow strained when it sounded like a frustrated low scream came from the bathroom.

Honestly, she didn't even want to know...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

(Reviews = continued faster)

* * *

That _fucking dog _had better answer or she would–!

.

.

.

(It was weird that Stark had a telephone in his bathroom to begin with, but hey, she certainly wasn't complaining!)

It was the fourth ring before Sesshoumaru actually picked up.

"Miko."

Miko. Miko. Frikin' _MIKO_!

He was greeting her like nothing had ever happened – like he had never let her get into this situation in the first place!

"I'm gonna hurt you," Kagome said in a dangerous voice, breathing harshly, "So badly that not even Tenseiga can bring you back. Then I'll force that sword to revive before hurting you again!"

"This Sesshoumaru is surprised that you did not call sooner," The dog demon simply stated, as if not even hearing her death threats, "Tell me, how are Stark and Wayne fairing?"

Kagome shook in rage, but then winced as her lower regions seemed to throb in pain, "My bum hurts!" She practically snarled into the phone, "Nothing you could possibly do could ever make me forgive you! You're not my Onii-san anymore!"

She dropped the phone in surprise before she could hear Sesshoumaru's response as the bathroom door swung open (despite the fact that she locked it) and in walked Stark, who was now (thankfully) dressed in an expensive silk bathrobe.

"Thank you, JARVIS, for unlocking the door," Tony said before glancing down at her, "So then, Kitten, you still up for some pancakes? Or is there anything else you want?"

"Yes, there is," Kagome said, making sure the sheet was still wrapped tightly around her, "If you wouldn't mind, Mr. Stark, I would like a jet plane home to Japan."

Honestly, it was completely sarcastic and she didn't expect anything of it, but Tony merely grinned and offered her his hand, "Anything my little Sex Kitten requires."

Despite the pains of her body, Kagome quickly pushed past Stark before she ended up doing anything that she would regret, like smacking the smirk off his filthy rich face.

She ignored the surprised stare of the well-dressed red-haired woman (and could only hope that she wasn't apart of the whole... 'thing' last night since Kagome was sure she didn't bat for her own team) and made a run for the door that seemed to lead out of the bedroom.

That is until Wayne's slightly amused voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Would you like your clothes, Miss Higurashi?"

...Right, she was only dressed in a sheet...

The miko grit her teeth, slowly turning around with a forced smile to her face until she noticed what Wayne was doing.

The bastard billionaire was holding up her panties like he had every right to even touch the cotton cloth and even had the nerve to throw her a smug smirk.

Now, she always gave people a chance, the benefit of the doubt, but those paparazzi tabloids were absolutely one-hundred percent correct in this case!

Stark and Wayne were nothing but sleazy playboy billionaires who thought the rules didn't apply to them just because they were filthy rich!

"You–!" Kagome clenched her teeth again, snatching the underwear from his hands and turning around and simply leaving the grand bedroom, but not before Bruce (and Tony, who had stepped out of the bathroom by now) caught a glimpse of her face.

Her beautiful blue eyes teared up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

(Less Reviews = sad me) :(

* * *

It was only once in a blue moon that Stark or Wayne ever felt guilty about their past actions.

.

.

.

Such as the time when Tony realised that _his_ company's weapons were being used to destroy and wipe out so many lives back when he had been kidnapped by those terrorists.

Or when Bruce had realised it was completely _his _fault that his parents had been shot dead by that lowlife mugger back when he was but a mere child.

Seeing her brief flash of tears made that uncomfortable guilt well up once more.

"Mr. Stark?" Pepper broke the tense silence, albeit reluctantly, "Shall I escort the Miss out?" She wasn't sure of the woman's name, though Wayne had mentioned it just a few moments ago. She simply did not want to butcher the poor woman's name up with a terrible pronunciation.

Tony ran his fingers through his dark hair, trying to keep the discomfort he was currently feeling from appearing on his face, "There's no need," He sighed, "But if you wouldn't mind to attend to Mr. Wayne here."

"Of course, Sir," Pepper nodded, keeping it professional and not even thinking to allow her eyes to stray any further down from Bruce's face, "If you would follow me, Mr. Wayne, I shall get you some clothes."

Bruce didn't follow Pepper immediately, instead, he gave a glance to the door where Kagome had run out from, "Stark, give Miss Higurashi my apologies if I offended her." He would do it himself in person, but he wanted to dressed properly as he was sure Kagome wouldn't be all too happy to see him again dressed only with a sheet wrapped around his waist.

Tony grunted, "JARVIS, where is Kitten now?" He asked after Pepper led Bruce away for some clothes.

"Miss Higurashi is nearing your workshop, Sir," JARVIS answered, "Should I lock the doors so she cannot enter, Sir?"

"No," Tony grimaced, moving quickly throughout his mansion toward his workshop, "It's fine. Let her go where she wants."

"Very well, Sir." With that, the automatic voice of JARVIS grew silent and Tony reached his workshop, finding the glass doors open and stepped in.

He glanced around the room, finally spotting Kagome huddled on the floor near a wall, the tangled sheet still barely wrapped around her small form.

"Miss Higurashi," Tony stepped up to her, leaning down to more of her height, "I'm sorry if I have done anything to offend you," He said awkwardly, not used to apologising to _anyone_, let alone a girl he had just met the night before, "And Wayne does too." He added as an afterthought.

"Your house is too damn big," Kagome mumbled into her knees, "Can't find my way out."

"Do you really need a ride back to Japan?" Tony asked, "If so, I can set it up right now with no questions asked."

Kagome glanced up, her face a tad blotchy from the obvious tears that she had forcibly wiped away from her cheeks, and she only had one thought to say,"I'm not that kind of girl, Stark. I'm not supposed to be another notch on your belt."

What an interesting little minx he had found...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

Think we can hit 200? :D

* * *

Bruce quickly threw on the white business shirt and black dress pants that Pepper had given him, all while dialling a number on his rather expensive and sleek cell phone.

"Enjoying Mr. Stark's party, Master Wayne?"

Bruce felt his lips upturn in a smile, rather used to his butler's interesting way of greeting him, "I did very much so, Alfred," He responded, "I have something to ask of you."

"Go ahead, Master Wayne."

"I want you to find all the information on Kagome Higurashi that you possibly can," Bruce requested, hearing a pause on the other end, "Alfred?"

"The young woman who is considered as Mr. Taisho's charge?" Alfred asked, feeling a bit surprised that his Master would request such a thing. He knew that Sesshoumaru Taisho had attended Stark's party, but it was known that Miss Higurashi rarely attended such events with him, "May I ask why, Master Wayne?"

"I want to know the exact relationship between Mr. Taisho and Miss Higurashi," Bruce answered, "I doubt that Miss Higurashi is one of those 'gold-diggers' as the media constantly reports."

"Very well, Master Wayne," Alfred didn't question it any further, wondering just what interaction his Master had with Miss Higurashi, but judging by the fact that his Master had been gone the whole night, he could take a well educated guess... "Anything else, Master Wayne?"

"That's all for now, Alfred," Bruce said, smiling as he said his thanks, "Don't let me down."

"Mr. Wayne?" Pepper knocked on the door, "Are you decent?" She asked, coming in when Bruce allowed her to, "Mr. Stark would like to invite you out for brunch."

Bruce knotted the plain black tie that Pepper had provided him with, "Is Miss Higurashi attending?" He asked casually, wondering if Stark had comforted the poor girl or just managed to push her even further away with his blunt (and perverse) nature.

"That... is still up in the air, Mr. Wayne," Pepper reluctantly answered, "Miss Higurashi is still rather upset." And she certainly couldn't blame the poor woman either.

Waking up with not one, but _two _billionaires could be a shock to anyone.

(Well, anyone who wasn't one of those tramps/escorts/prostitutes/money opportunist parasites etc.).

"May I see Miss Higurashi and Mr. Stark?" Bruce asked with a charming smile, hoping that he could convince Kagome to attend brunch with him rather than Stark.

Pepper seemed largely unaffected by his suave smile, "If you would follow me then, Mr. Wayne." She gestured him to follow after her and Bruce did so without hesitation.

.

.

.

"I'll buy you something to make up to you!" Tony said, as if that would fix anything and everything, "New clothes, diamond earrings, anything you want!"

"I don't care for material things," Kagome answered with a frown, "You can't buy me off like you can with your other flings." She said bitterly and he opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted him before he could form even one word.

"I'm engaged to someone!"

.

.

.

_...Did he hear that right?_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

Next three chapters are written and waiting :P

* * *

Engaged.

.

.

.

Well, it wasn't a total lie.

But Stark didn't need to know it.

"Engaged?" Tony looked completely bewildered, as if he didn't expect those words to come from her mouth, "You're engaged?"

"Yes," Kagome glanced away, very uncomfortable bringing the topic up, but it was a way to get Tony off her back, "That is why everything about _this _is wrong."

Tony furrowed his brows, glancing downward, "You aren't wearing an engagement ring." He noticed, taking a look at her fingers, which were bare of jewelry of any sort.

"Japanese customs are different from American ones," Another half-lie, while Japanese engagement traditions were quite different, such as the Yuinou, it didn't mean she didn't receive an engagement ring, "I have no need for one."

The guilt he felt seemed to grow a little deeper, but Tony forcibly pushed it away because he thought that he didn't _need _to feel guilty.

He had slept with and had flings with married women before, so what made an engaged woman any different?

"Now, if you don't mind, I would like to leav–" Kagome began, but was interrupted before she could complete her sentence.

"Is it to Taisho?" Tony abruptly asked, furrowing his brows even deeper, "Are you engaged to Taisho?"

Kagome stared at him, dumbfounded and speechless for a few seconds before she burst out in an astonished laughter, "Are... you _kidding _me?" She gasped out as Tony merely stared at her with a raised brow, "Me, engaged to _Sesshoumaru_?"

"I'll take that as a no then," Tony muttered as Kagome tried to stop herself from laughing at the ridiculous idea of being engaged to Sesshoumaru of all people, "You can stop anytime now."

Kagome shook her head, taking a deep breath before standing up, "Mr. Stark, it was an honour to attend your party," She said in a monotone voice that certainly didn't sound very sincere, "Thank you for a 'wonderful' time, but I really need to go now."

"Whoever it is, I know you can do better," Tony suddenly said, his fingers caressing the area beneath her chin while he forced her to look at him in the eyes, "Someone like me–"

"Why? Do you think yourself above everyone else because you're rich?" Kagome interrupted, "You think you're better than everyone else because you're a billionaire who can buy yourself out of trouble?"

"Not only that, but I'm a genius playboy philanthropist billionaire!" Tony smirked, as if amused by his own admission.

"And this is why I cannot stand attending Sesshoumaru's rich-people parties," Kagome said scathingly, "You rich people are all the same! Arrogant and conceited and egotistic!"

"Not all of us are like that." A smooth voice said and both Kagome and Tony glanced over to see a fully-dressed Bruce casually walk into the workshop following after Pepper.

Kagome frowned, her knuckles turning white with how hard she was clutching the sheet around herself, "How are you any better?" She accused, "You disappeared for almost seven years and then you return to the public scene, only to host parties with five different women on your arms every time?"

Tony snickered at the look on Bruce's face while Pepper approached Kagome, "Miss Higurashi, if you would follow me, I shall get you some clothes." The red-haired woman smiled encouragingly at Kagome, who sighed and nodded and followed after the secretary.

Bruce glanced at Tony, who merely crossed his arms over his chest, "It would seem that little Miss Kitten is actually 'engaged'."

Hopefully Alfred would give him a name...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

(Please review if like!)

* * *

Kagome sighed, slipping on the business-like attire consisting of a simple black pencil skirt and white blouse and black heels that Pepper had provided her with.

"Miss Higurashi, may I come in?" Pepper knocked, opening the door when Kagome said that she was fully dressed, "Mr. Stark and Mr. Wayne are going out for brunch shortly enough," She said, "They have expressed their wishes for you to join them."

"Then tell them I decline." Kagome simply said, huffing silently at the very thought of having brunch with the two billionaires.

Pepper nodded, handing Kagome her cell phone that she had drunkenly discarded the previous night, "Very well. I will have your clothes washed and sent to you as soon as possible," She looked to the younger woman, "I will also have a car arranged for you to take you anywhere you want to go."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled weakly at the kind red-haired woman, appreciating her behaviour over Stark's all-too-forward one.

"Please wait here for a few moments." Pepper said, before leaving the room to arrange the ride for Kagome.

The miko sighed, putting her cell phone to her ear and waited for Sesshoumaru to pick up once more, "You!" She practically snarled as the dog demon finally picked up, "I hope you're prepared to sizzle once I get there!"

"Miko, this Sesshoumaru is not responsible for your actions," The Taiyoukai stated and Kagome was angry to hear a hint of amusement in his voice, "You are old enough to take responsibilities for your own behaviour."

"This never would have happened if you didn't force me to attend the damn party!" Kagome growled, "How could you just let me drunkenly walk out with Stark _and _Wayne? You know I have a boyfriend!"

"Is that what you consider _him _as now?" Sesshoumaru asked and Kagome bit her lip and stayed silent, "This Sesshoumaru did not interfere because he saw that you were having a genuine good time."

"Is that your excuse?" Kagome asked bitterly, "You just want to get into Stark and Wayne's close circle of 'friends'!" She felt an oncoming headache beginning to form, "What's next? You want me to go and seduce the heir to Oscorp Industries?"

"Miko, you misunderstand," Sesshoumaru smirked, "It is Stark and Wayne who are attempting to get into _my _'circle of friends', as you put it."

"This is why I hate you rich people." Kagome rolled her blue eyes before hanging up on the dog demon, not caring if he was angered by the rude gesture.

Kagome sighed again, pocketing her cell phone and waiting patiently for Pepper to return. She stood up as the door opened, expecting to see the redheaded woman, and frowned deeply when she noticed it was Stark (who was actually professionally dressed at this point – thankfully) with Wayne standing in the doorway.

"I'm going now–" Kagome began, looking taken back when Tony grabbed her hands, rubbing her knuckles with his fingers, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to treat you to brunch and we're not going to take 'no' for an answer!"

Rich bastards...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

(Reviews be dropping - why?) T^T

* * *

Rich bastards.

.

.

.

Rich _fucking _bastards!

"Anywhere you want to go, Stark?" Happy asked, glancing back from the front of the limousine with a smirk, resisting the urge to give a low cat-call whistle, but he didn't want to offend the young lady.

Kagome frowned, glaring down at her lap while Stark and Wayne decided to make themselves comfortable on each of her sides, just a little too close for her comfort.

"Got any place in mind, Kitten?" Tony asked, looking thoughtful as he tapped his chin, "I'd recommend the restaurant _Brushstroke_, but I bet you want something other than Japanese food, right?"

"It doesn't matter," Kagome grumbled, her body stiff and tense as she crossed her arms, "Pick whatever you want." She just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, and if having brunch with Stark and Wayne would get them off her back, then so be it.

She had her normal life to get back to.

"I always see this Shawarma place, never been there though," Tony said, almost looking like an excited little kid in a candy store, "We should try some Shawarma!"

"I'm in the mood for Greek," Bruce said casually, "Are you sure you don't want to pick anything, Miss Higurashi?"

"It's only brunch!" Kagome said with exasperation, wanting to just throw her arms in the air in frustration, did these rich bastards seriously have Greek or Shawarma (whatever that was) for _brunch _every damn day? "Just pick a small café or something!"

"You heard the lady!" Tony snapped his fingers and his chauffeur immediately began to drive in the busy New York streets, looking for any small cafés that would be suitable enough for Kagome.

It was when they entered Manhattan that Tony and Bruce finally managed to agree on a small café that was small, quaint, and not very luxurious at all, but Kagome seemed all right with the choice.

The miko reluctantly got out of the limousine after Tony offered his hand and she resisted the urge to cover her face when people began to stare, point, and whisper when both Tony and Bruce snatched each of her hands to escort her into the café.

Only a few moments later, there were flashes from cameras and Kagome knew that she would probably appear on one of those entertainment celebrity shows that very night and in the tabloids slandering her name within the next few days.

Being associated with Sesshoumaru was bad enough, she couldn't imagine how it was going to be just being seen with Stark and Wayne _at the same time_.

However, it was not any of that in which made Kagome go a pale white as she noticed a building in the near distance – a very _familiar _building.

It was the New York University School of Medicine, the very school that she attended with _him_.

She could only hope that _he _didn't find out that she was seen with both Stark and Wayne.

.

.

.

(But with her luck, _he _would know before the day was done).


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

Can we get up to 340? :D

* * *

"What can I get you?"

Kagome hid her disgust as the pretty waitress leaned down, moving so that her shirt dipped down and revealed a large amount of cleavage, obviously trying to get either Stark or Wayne's attention, or even both.

Seriously, didn't anyone ever think about things other then sex and money?

However, she was a bit surprised to see that neither Stark or Wayne seemed even remotely interested in the busty blonde waitress while they looked at their menus.

And then the waitress even had the NERVE to give her a glare!

"I'll just have your today's special and a black coffee." Bruce decided, barely even glancing at the waitress as he handed her the menu back.

"Same." Tony sighed, now regretting coming to the little café because there certainly wasn't anything that sounded very appetizing to him.

"I'll just have a cinnamon roll and a water." Kagome said, blue eyes flashing when the waitress glared jealously at her once more, before snatching the menu out of her hand and intentionally scratching her skin with her fancy fake nails.

"So, I'll just come right out with it," Tony suddenly said in a very casual tone, though his look was pretty intently trained upon her, "_What _is your relationship with Taisho?"

Bruce glanced upwards, also fixating his eyes on Kagome.

Kagome huffed, looking somewhat irritated as she blew her bangs out of her face, "Why is everyone so interested in that?" She asked, scrunching the napkin angrily in her hand, "There is NO sexual relationship between me and Sesshoumaru!"

"Sooo, he's not your Sugar Daddy?" Tony asked, wincing and pouting and rubbing at his side when Bruce elbowed him not-so-subtlety.

"My what?" Kagome asked absently, now being thankful that she didn't understand the most of American slang, "What is a 'Sugar Daddy'?"

"Miss Higurashi, how long have you been in New York?" Bruce suddenly changed the subject, earning a disappointed look from Tony, "Are you enjoying it here?"

"I've been here for a year," Kagome answered, seeing no harm in giving a tiny bit of information about herself, "I am enjoying it very much, except for those stupid rich-people parties Sesshoumaru forces me to attend to," She muttered the last part, "I'm a first year medical student here."

"And what about this 'engagement' of yours?" Tony asked, leaning in closer while the miko frowned at him, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"That's none of your business, Mr. Stark." Kagome said coldly, not wanting to talk about the topic at all and she looked out the window, slumping down when she noticed the university once more.

"Should you have any free time on your hands, I invite you to come to Gotham City," Bruce smoothly interrupted before Tony could say or ask anything else stupid, "You're more than welcome to stay at Wayne Manor."

"I..." Kagome opened her mouth to flat-out reject him, but decided to go down a slightly different route because Wayne had been mostly civil to her thus far (other than the whole panty incident), unlike a certain other billionaire, "I suppose so." She said quietly, though having no intentions of actually doing so.

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently, wishing that the food would get served quicker so she could leave quicker. She sighed and then stiffened when she heard a very familiar voice call out her name.

"Kagome?"

_Oh FUCK!_

It was–


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

"Kagome?"

.

.

.

_Damn it!_

The miko stiffened, wishing that she could hide under a rock or disappear into a hole as Stark and Wayne glanced up curiously to who had called out her name.

"A friend of yours?" Tony asked, raising a brow and pushing down the sudden urge to snicker at the bright expression on the boy's puppy-like face at the sight of Kagome, "Well, Kitten?"

Kagome grimaced, turning around slowly and forcing a smile to her face, "Houjo-kun," It would take a dimwit not to notice that her smile was completely fake, and yet, he didn't seem to notice it all, "You're back from Japan so soon? I thought you would stay longer to visit your parents."

"How many times do I need to tell you that you can call me Aki now, there's no need with surnames anymore," Houjo said with a bright smile, moving closer to hug Kagome, which she hesitantly returned, "You're my girlfriend!"

Tony and Bruce stared at the plain-looking boy, rather surprised that someone as pretty and interesting as Kagome would be dating someone so... _normal _and _average _as this boy seemed to be.

"Oh," Houjo blinked, finally noticing the two men that were sitting across from the miko, "I didn't realise you had company." His eyes landed on Tony and Bruce, the former of which was smirking condescendingly toward him (which, again, Houjo did not seem to catch).

Kagome tightened her lips, the smile only growing more and more forced by the second, "Yes, these are business partners of Sesshoumaru's – Tony Stark of Stark Industries and Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises."

"So, you're the lucky 'boyfriend' that Miss Higurashi has been telling us all about," Tony got up, his whole posture screaming 'high-and-mighty' and he even had an almost haughty look to his handsome face, "Tony Stark." He offered his hand out for a handshake.

"Aki Houjo," Houjo bowed his head before taking Tony's offer of a greeting. He tried to hide his wince when Tony squeezed his hand a little roughly for a simple handshake, "It's an honour to meet you, Mr. Stark."

"Bruce Wayne," Bruce also got up with a smooth smile, also shaking Houjo's hand, "You're a very lucky man to have Miss Higurashi's affections here."

Kagome interrupted before anyone else could say another word, "Why are you back so soon, Houjo-kun?" She asked in Japanese, guiding the brown-haired male away from the two billionaires, "Classes don't begin again for another eleven days."

"I figured I should get a head start on studying," Houjo rubbed the back of his head, "I thought you would be happy to see me a little earlier."

Kagome's smile was strained once more, "Of course I am, Houjo-kun," Honestly, it was more of an apathetic feeling for him, but she definitely wouldn't tell him that, "But aren't your parents disappointed that you left Tokyo so soon?"

"Yes, but they understand." Houjo answered, blinking when Tony suddenly swung his arm around his shoulder and guided him back down to the small table.

"Now then, Aki – I can call you Aki, right? – why don't you sit down and join us here for a little brunch?" Tony forced the poor boy down to sit down beside him and Kagome immediately glared at him, not liking how Tony manhandled her boyfriend.

"Miss Higurashi?" Bruce offered her seat and she sat down with a sigh as the Gotham billionaire sat down beside her.

She could sense the unasked question within the very air.

.

.

.

_Why was she dating someone like Aki Houjo?_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

_Why was she dating someone like Aki Houjo?_

.

.

.

The answer was pretty simple. For her at least.

He was safe, Houjo was very safe. He practically worshipped the ground she walked on and would do anything and everything for her... or at least, he would try.

He was completely devoted to her and her only and thus, it was almost a guarantee that he would never break her heart if he could help it.

And she stayed with him for that; was stuck with him.

(Stuck was a very harsh word, but she had no other words to describe her relationship with him).

It was so very selfish of her, but she did not want to grow old and die alone...

"Oh, we went to junior high and high school together," Kagome was broken out of her thoughts when Houjo spoke humbly and she glanced over at him to see him rubbing at the back of his head like he was embarrassed, "But we didn't start dating until after high school."

"No 'Cinderella' meeting then?" Tony snickered and it was obvious to the miko that he was not at all impressed with Houjo in the very least, "Didn't sweep Miss Higurashi off her feet?"

"Well, I did give Kagome gifts every chance I could," Houjo looked away, unable to keep eye contact with Tony, "To help her with her health and–" The boy blinked, surprised when Kagome suddenly slapped her hand over his mouth from across the table.

"To 'help her with her health'?" Bruce repeated, giving Kagome a glance from the corner of his eye, "Are you unwell, Miss Higurashi?" He made a mental note to ask Alfred about it.

"Just a few illnesses here and there back in high school," Kagome said quickly, obviously trying to change the topic, "Houjo-kun is just exaggerating!"

"You seemed more than 'healthy' last night." Tony leered and the reactions of the three other people were very much expected.

Kagome glared and if a glare could kill, he probably would have died the most torturous death a billion times over.

Houjo simply blinked, looking a bit confused while glancing between Tony and Kagome.

And Bruce simply let out a quiet sigh, almost in disbelief that Tony could be so...

Was idiotic the right word? Or maybe even brave?

Either way, he was sure that even the famous 'Iron Man' would have trouble taking on the feisty hellcat who currently had her claws unsheathed and fangs bared.

Hell, he was sure that _he_, himself, would have a hard time...

"Last night?" Houjo asked, looking towards Kagome, who was looking away and even appearing a bit ashamed.

"At Mr. Taisho's party," Tony said, "We met there last night at Mr. Taisho's party for a charity event," He winked at Kagome, but she didn't seem too amused by his apparent 'save' "Miss Higurashi here is a fantastic dancer, if you didn't know."

"Oh, right." Houjo looked a little relieved and both billionaires had a hard time believing that he was truly this naive, though the behaviour fit perfectly with his puppy-like face and demeanour.

But someone like him simply was not in the same league as Kagome Higurashi...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

Please, if you're gonna flame, anons, do it to my face (and don't be putting down KYN EVER!)

* * *

"I think we are done here," Kagome said, suddenly moving to stand up and gesturing for Houjo to do the same, which he did so quickly, "It was good to meet you both, Mr. Stark, Mr. Wayne."

"Pleasure's all mine," Tony grinned and Kagome glared daggers at him while he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Let's get together again some time soon."

"Our order hasn't arrived yet," Bruce said, "Are you sure you want to leave already?" He asked.

"Yes," Kagome felt like rubbing at her temples, "You may not be aware, but Sesshoumaru is headed back to Japan in a few days time to close a deal with the Suou Company. I want to spend time with him before he leaves." A complete lie, but it was an excuse to leave before Tony could screw everything up with another stupid comment.

"The Suou heir is currently studying in Boston, correct?" Bruce asked, barely even noticing the blonde waitress as she finally returned to their table to serve their order.

Kagome nodded, not bothering with the envious glare the waitress sent her once more as she set down their orders in front of them and finally left, "Yes, so if you don't mind, Houjo-kun and I will be leaving now."

"It's bad manners to leave right in the middle of brunch," Tony smirked, swirling his finger in the white frosting of Kagome's cinnamon roll, "Especially when someone is treating you," With that, he slowly licked the icing off his fingers all while shooting the miko a smoldering look, "Didn't Taisho teach you that?"

She seriously felt like throwing his hot coffee in his face at that exact moment, but knew the consequences would not be good.

So she did the next best thing.

The miko stood up abruptly, making sure that she bumped the table hard enough so that Tony's coffee tilted over and spilt into his lap, soaking his expensive suit and causing him to let out a startled yelp, "So sorry." Kagome smiled sweetly.

It was pretty clear that she wasn't apologetic at all.

"Let's go, Houjo-kun." She said in Japanese to boyfriend, who followed after her like a loyal puppy following his master and both were out of the small café within seconds.

"Your approach won't work on a woman like Miss Higurashi." Bruce said dryly, rather sure that Tony had deserved what had been coming to him for his inappropriate words.

"Right, and you're doing so much better," Tony retorted sarcastically, trying to soak up the hot liquid from his pants before it could completely soak into the fabric with a napkin, "Why the interest in little Miss Kitten anyway?"

Bruce smirked confidently at the other billionaire, "The same could be asked of you," He shot back as he smoothed back his dark hair, "The famous womanizer, even more so than myself, Tony Stark, fixated on only one woman?"

"All the fun is in the chase," Tony said casually, picking up Kagome's discarded cinnamon roll and taking a bite out of the pastry, "What's the excitement in legs that are already spread for you?"

Bruce could not help but to frown and his hands unconsciously clenched at Tony's next smug words that were obviously meant to rattle him and take him off guard.

"Wouldst thou not agree, my dear Dark Knight of Gotham City?"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

Let us reach 465!

* * *

"Taisho-sama certainly has acquaintances with interesting people," Houjo said to Kagome, though she wasn't really listening as she brought out her cell phone, "Especially that Stark."

The miko put the phone by her ear, waiting patiently for the other person to pick up and she couldn't help but to smile at the greeting she received after a few moments.

"My Woman, it's about time I heard from you!"

"It has been a while, hasn't it, Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked, "How's Ayame doing?"

"Why talk about her when we can talk about you?" Kouga smoothly said and Kagome laughed a little, "So, what can I do for you, My Love?"

"If you don't mind, could you pick us up?" Kagome asked, "I'd rather not have anything to do with that damn mutt right now." She mumbled.

"Us?" Kouga repeated, not sounding too thrilled, "Are you with that Hobo kid?" He rolled his brilliant blue eyes.

"You know his name," Kagome stated, "And yes, I am with him," She ignored Houjo's curious look, "So, can you pick us up?"

"Anything for my woman," Kouga immediately agreed, "Just stay where you are and my driver will be there in less than five minutes."

"Nice to talk to you again, Kouga-kun," Kagome didn't even bother to ask how he knew where they were because she wouldn't question the wolf's connections, "I'll see you soon."

"Who was that?" Houjo asked nervously, already having an idea just who Kagome had been talking to as she pocketed her cell phone.

"Kouga-kun," Kagome simply answered, "He's going to pick us up here." She was completely oblivious to the panic that her boyfriend was currently feeling.

"Kobayashi Kouga?" Houjo looked very alarmed and Kagome mentally rolled her eyes, "The head of the Yakuza syndicate in New York?"

"Yes, Houjo-kun, no need to shout it out to the world," Kagome sarcastically said, sighing at the timid nature of her so-called boyfriend, "Kouga-kun is an old friend of mine. He would never hurt me, so there's nothing to worry about."

"But–!" Houjo began, stopping quickly when Kagome silenced him with a frosty blue glare.

It was only another three minutes before a sleek black Mercedes Benz S-Class limousine pulled up to the sidewalk they were waiting on.

Kagome quickly walked up to it, ignoring Houjo who seemed very hesitant to even be near the limo as the tinted window rolled down, revealing the driver's face to the miko's eyes.

"Ginta!"

The wolf demon gave Kagome a fanged smirk, "Long time no see, Kagome-nee-san!" He waved, flashing claws as the miko opened the door and eagerly jumped into the black limo.

"It's been way too long," Kagome readily agreed, her mood changing when she noticed that Houjo was staying a distance away from the limo, "Hurry up, Houjo-kun, otherwise, you'll be left behind." She rolled her blue eyes once again as the boy reluctantly moved forward and scrambled into the vehicle quickly so that nobody would see his face.

"So, Kagome-nee-san, Kouga would like to know why you're hanging out with Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne?"

She would never question Kouga's resources again...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

We didn't reach the mark... DX

* * *

"My Cute Little Pup, are you really going back to Japan?"

Her golden eyes glanced lazily to her painted claws as she waved her pale hand in front of her beautiful face, "Whatever will I do without you?"

Sesshoumaru felt his brow twitch lightly before he molded his face into the impassiveness he was known for, "Mother, you will be fine. I must go back to Japan to close a deal with Suou Yuzuru."

"Hmmph!" Kimi pouted, lying back on the luxurious couch she had placed in Sesshoumaru's head office against his wishes, "At least you were kind enough to leave your Mother some form of entertainment." She smirked.

Sesshoumaru barely glanced up, though his brow raised, "Allowing your precious little Miko to walk off with those two humans for a night of mating," She giggled and it sounded evil even to Sesshoumaru's ears, "The aftermath shall be entertaining to watch!"

"What the Miko does is not always this Sesshoumaru's business," The dog demon stated, "Stark and Wayne will be enough to drive off that boy-child from the Miko."

"Ulterior motives, I see," Kimi's smirk widened, "However, be careful how you tread, My Dear Pup. A female's heart is a very fickle thing."

Sesshoumaru said nothing because he knew the Miko would _never_ leave him...

-0-0-0-

"Don't look at me like that," Tony said casually, smirking across the table to a frowning Bruce, "You think I don't look into the background of those whom I do business with?"

"Only Alfred knows," Bruce lowered his voice, not saying that Lucius Fox also seemed to know, "And he would tell no one, not even under the threat of torture."

"I've got my sources," Tony said, leaning back, "And I must say, I do like the whole 'Superhero' thing you're going for, Gotham City needs it," He suddenly looked thoughtful, "But are you sure you want to keep your identity secret?"

Bruce said nothing, believing he didn't need to answer because, unlike Tony Stark, his playboy status and need for attention was all fake – just a cover up so no one would guess his true identity.

"While little Miss Kitten seems to take a bit better to you than me – and yes, I _have_ noticed that – what would she say if she ever found out that you are Gotham's Dark Knight?" Tony asked, "She already knows the 'true' me – Iron Man and all."

"Miss Higurashi does not need to know," Bruce said after a moment of pause, "Miss Higurashi shouldn't be exposed to such a corrupt world."

"Kitten might be a chaste little thing, but you can't protect them all forever," Tony said, standing up and leaving a generous tip on the table (even though the waitress may not have deserved it), "And the very least, Kagome deserves someone who doesn't hide behind a mask."

Bruce watched with narrowed eyes as Tony walked out the café, waving and even blowing kisses to the screaming fans and paparazzi that had gathered outside the small place and he knew it was then the real competition had begun.

"Miss Higurashi also deserves someone better than you, Tony Stark."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

Next chapter will be a bonus chapter only found on _Archive of our Own_

* * *

Bruce managed to slip out the back door of the café unnoticed while the paparazzi and fans were too busy drooling after Stark.

He picked up his cell phone before the second ring could even begin.

"Alfred," He greeted, "Do you have the information on Miss Higurashi that I requested?" He asked, "And, if you would mind, send me a car to drive me back to Gotham City."

"Yes, Master Wayne, it's been done," Alfred answered, "Miss Higurashi certainly has quite the interesting past, if I do say so myself."

"Do tell." Bruce raised a brow, rather intrigued with Alfred's words.

"Miss Higurashi was born twenty-two years ago in Tokyo, Japan on a shrine. It seems the first fifteen years of her life was relatively normal, other than the death of her father at the young age of six." Alfred began.

Bruce sighed, knowing the pain of losing a father, "What happened to Miss Higurashi at fifteen, then?" He asked.

"On Miss Higurashi's fifteenth birthday, it seems that she went missing for three full days," Alfred said, "And then, she simply reappeared as if nothing had happened."

"So, what happened?" Bruce asked, though it didn't seem too interesting since teenagers ran away from home all the time.

"After that incident, Miss Higurashi seems to have mysteriously fallen ill and began to miss her schooling weeks at a time," Alfred hesitated, "However, the list of her illnesses I have found are simply rubbish. Many of them would have killed her long ago or simply seemed to have been made up. There are also no medical records of any of Miss Higurashi's apparent illnesses. She appears to be a healthy young woman. "

Bruce raised a brow, now interested fully, "What's the reason?"

"I cannot find it," Alfred sounded a little frustrated, which was unusual for the usually calm butler, "This happened for one year exactly until Miss Higurashi turned her life around at sixteen and managed to complete high school with high grades. But at age nineteen, she disappeared again off the grid for another two years."

"Where to?" Bruce asked, though guessed that Alfred did not have an answer for him.

"I am not sure, but Miss Higurashi reappeared again suddenly last year and moved to New York with Mr. Taisho to attend medical school. That is all I can find."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "And what about her engagement? Who is this Aki Houjo?"

"Just a simple boy who went to her high school with her and moved to New York three years ago to attend medical school as Miss Higurashi does. It seems that this Mr. Houjo did propose to Miss Higurashi, but she rejected it for another time."

_'Rejected?' _Bruce thought, before smiling broadly, "Thank you, Alfred. I appreciate it very much."

"Anytime, Master Wayne."

Bruce glanced up, seeing the car he had called for just pulled up in front of him and he got in and directed the driver to his fancy hotel he was currently staying in so he could pick up his stuff and make his way back to his home city. Bruce folded his hands and glanced out the window, his smile broadening at the thought of the woman of his interest.

"It would seem that you're hiding some secrets, Miss Higurashi."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

A bit disappointing with last chapter's response :(

* * *

"Where are we going, Ginta?"

Blue eyes looked eagerly out the window at the passing skyscrapers as the wolf demon glanced back, "First, we're going to drop off your... friend." The distaste in Ginta's voice was very obvious.

When Houjo looked to protest, Kagome quickly intervened, "I think it's best if you go home for now, Houjo-kun," She gave him an apologetic smile, "I'd very much like to see Kouga-kun, but I know you're uncomfortable with his... line of work."

"Should... should you really be associating with such people, Kagome?" Houjo asked hesitantly, lowering his voice enough so Ginta wouldn't hear (though the demon could hear just fine due to his sensitive hearing), "I mean, it's the Yakuza!"

"I'll be fine," Kagome rolled her eyes at his unnecessary worry, "Like I said, Kouga-kun is an old friend of mine. He would never hurt me." She sighed and gave a nod to Ginta and the wolf began to drive in the direction of Houjo's apartment.

"I'll see you later." Houjo said, reluctantly getting out of the black limo, but not before giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek and disappearing into his nice apartment building.

"Now that the pushover human is out of the way," Ginta grinned a fanged smirk and Kagome couldn't help but to smile back even if he technically insulted her boyfriend, "The real fun can begin!"

Kagome gave him a look that practically demanded him to tell her everything.

"Well, we have a debt to collect from the Mafia syndicate in Gotham City," Ginta said and Kagome blinked, recalling the name from Wayne's invitation earlier that morning, "But something strange is happening in Gotham right now."

Kagome furrowed her brows and Ginta continued at her slightly confused look, "Very recently, some human is going around dressed as a bat and fighting off all the crime there. The media calls him 'The Batman'."

"A vigilante?" Kagome asked and Ginta nodded, "But why would Kouga-kun be worried? His Yakuza clan isn't located in Gotham City and even if it was, it's not like a human can do anything to you wolves."

"The Falcone family is getting hit hard by this Batman," Ginta said casually, "We're going there now to collect our debt before they leave the city or are all thrown into prison."

"Are you sure I should come then?" Kagome asked, "I wouldn't want to get in the way of your work!" She waved her arms frantically, but Ginta merely let out a bark of a laugh.

"Nee-san, aren't you missing the thrill?" The wolf smirked at her pause, "I know this 'normal' life of yours isn't satisfying for one like you."

Kagome glanced out the window of the limo, not saying anything because she knew it was completely true.

Her 'normal' life was boring and dull.

And she wasn't happy or content with it.

"But this is criminal activity," Kagome finally said after a moment, "I could never be a doctor if I have a record."

"You don't need to worry about something like that," Ginta said, "With Sesshoumaru-sama's influence, that is." He didn't bother to explain the rest because it simply explained itself.

Kagome sighed, leaning back against the leather seats of the sleek limo and took another long glance out the window.

Sesshoumaru's influence?

Was she starting to become someone like Stark and Wayne, someone able to buy their way out of trouble – something that she _loathed_?

_'Damn rich people...'_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

Reviews WILL keep my interest in this story :)

* * *

It was about an hour later that they finally reached Gotham City.

"Boss!" Ginta pulled over to the side of a rather remote area with absolutely no one wandering the streets, "Yeah, I've got Nee-san with me!"

"Is that Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked and Ginta nodded towards her with a fanged grin before going back to his conversation.

"Ten minutes? What? Falcone was actually thrown behind bars?" Ginta blinked, looking a bit surprised, "Yeah, sure, I'll bring Nee-san with me. I know she's been missing the thrill." And with that, the wolf hung up the phone.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as Ginta began to drive again, headed for what seemed like the docking or shipping area part of the city. They parked some metres away before Ginta gestured her to follow him out of the car.

"We're collecting our debt tonight." The smirk was chalk full of blood lust and it made even Kagome a bit wary to see such a look on normally such a gentle and cowardly wolf.

_'I guess five hundred years can really change someone.' _The miko thought with a small smile of her own.

She could hear the gunshots even before they reached the large storage units at the end of the shipping yard.

"Don't worry, I'll let nothing happen to you, Nee-san!" Ginta didn't looked worried in the least about the guns, though Kagome didn't exactly feel the same.

She was still human, after all.

Before she could respond, the wolf demon was gone by her side and holding up a human up against a metal storage unit by his throat, a gun falling harmlessly to the ground.

"Still working, even though Falcone was put behind bars?" Ginta asked, squeezing even tighter around the panicking man's throat, but not enough so he couldn't get out a few words, "My Boss isn't very pleased with that."

"I-it's the Batman!" The man choked out, "T-the Batman put Falcone b-behind bars!" He wheezed, "B-but Falcone has told us to keep working s-since he'll be out soon! Not even the police can h-hold Falcone for long!"

"Why does he want you to keep working?" Ginta's tone lowered dangerously, "What is he planning?" He squeezed harder when the trembling man stayed silent for a few moments.

"I-I don't know!" The man answered fearfully, "All I know is that we're smuggling in something other than the drugs! It has something to do with the head Doc at Arkham Asylum!"

"Useless." Ginta simply said before pulling back slightly and shoving the back of the man's head into the storage unit behind him, easily knocking him unconscious and allowing him to drop to the ground.

Kagome took in the scene with wide blue eyes, looking very hesitant.

_This_... was not the kind of adrenaline rush she was looking for...

"Arkham Asylum? What does a crazy house have to do with _anything_?" Ginta muttered out loud, looking a little confused as he glared down at the unconscious human man.

Kagome sighed, suddenly missing Stark and Wayne – she'd much rather deal with them and their perverse ways than this mafia and crime stuff...

This was not her scene.

.

.

.

"My Woman!"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

His muscular arms were around her almost before she could sense his presence.

"My Woman!" The joy in his voice was clear for her to hear as she was crushed to a chest in a tight embrace, "It's damn good to see you!"

"Hello, Kouga-kun," Kagome smiled, squeezing back quickly before letting go, "I missed you too!" The wolf caressed her arm before putting her back down on her feet.

Kouga gazed intently at her with his cobalt-blue eyes before frowning lightly, "So, what's the news with you and Stark and Wayne?" The disapproval in his expression was obvious to anyone.

"It's nothing," She mumbled, not wanting to be reminded of the previous night, "It's really nothing." She repeated, unsure if she was trying to reassure Kouga or herself.

Because it really was nothing...

Right?

_Right. She had to believe that.  
_

Kouga raised a brow, "If you say so," He didn't seem too convinced, "You can do so much better, Kagome. You deserve more than another heartbreak."

"Kouga-kun, you cut your hair," It was a pretty pathetic attempt to change the topic, but Kouga let it slide for now, "It looks good, though."

"Don't see too many men these days with all that long-ass hair anymore," Kouga ran his hand through his hair, adjusting his headband, "Wouldn't want to be mistaken for a woman now."

"As if _you _could ever be mistaken as a woman!" Kagome snickered, playfully pushing Kouga in the chest while he gave her a fanged grin.

"Are you saying that I'm manly, Kagome?" Kouga lowered his voice, grabbing her hands and caressing the smooth skin with his calloused fingers.

"Wouldn't Ayame get angry with you?" Kagome scolded, though the demon simply let out a loud laugh.

"She's fond of you, Kagome! I doubt she'd ever turn you away from our bed!" His voice was suggestive, but also jokingly so as he knew Kagome did not think of him in that way.

The startled cry of a man broke the two out of their play and they both glanced over to see that Ginta was staring at him with a dry look to his face, "Boss, your orders?" He held the man who had tried to sneak up on them tighter by the throat.

Kouga simply waved his hand and the man was unconscious on the ground the next moment, "I hear that these humans are shipping something else with their drugs." He said.

"Yeah, something to do with the Boss Doctor at Arkham Asylum," Ginta nodded, "I have no idea what it could be though."

"Figure it out, I want some information on this doctor," Kouga ordered, "I'm collecting my debt from Falcone even if I have to break him out of prison myself," He bared his fangs angrily, "Fuck this 'Batman'!"

"I think I will pass on that."

The deep voice had them all quickly glancing upwards in shock, where a large dark figure was observing them all from on top of a storage unit.

"The fuck?" Kouga growled, wondering how the vigilante had managed to sneak up on _him _of all demons!

"Don't interfere," The Batman warned, "My target is only Falcone and his mafia members. I have no intention of going after you, Kobayashi. Stay out of Gotham City."

"Are you threatening me?" Kouga lowered his voice dangerously while his fingers twitched, just itching to release his claws to rip apart the foolish human.

"Falcone is done." Batman simply said and Kagome gasped silently when her blue eyes met his hazel ones. He stared hard at her for a moment before he was gone within the dark of the night.

The trio stayed silent, all wondering just what the hell happened, though Kagome was the most shaken up from the brief encounter.

_Those hazel eyes were too, too familiar..._


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

Kagome sighed, putting the medical text book down and stared out the window while thinking about the events of the previous night.

Kouga and Ginta had dropped her off at her apartment back in New York City from Gotham City after their encounter with the Batman, both rather irritated and a bit perplexed as to how he had managed to sneak up on all them, even though he was a simple human.

A simple human maybe, but certainly not an ordinary one.

_'Those eyes,' _Kagome thought, _'I've seen them before.' _She bit her lip, unable to concentrate on her studying like she should have been doing and just thinking about the previous night gave her a headache.

She slumped back on her couch, just staring blankly at the ceiling, "When did everything get so weird?" She asked out loud in a mumble.

Time travel, hunting for jewel shards, and demons?

She was a-okay with that.

But one night stands and playboy billionaires and vigilante superheroes?

That was starting to push it.

_'I can't get distracted.' _She shook her head, sitting up and picking up her medical text book and beginning to read once more, but found that there was no way she would be able to concentrate on it.

Instead, she had some other research to do.

The miko sat at her computer, quickly typing in 'Arkham Asylum' and clicked on the results, wanting to learn about the 'Head Doctor' so she could figure out what ties he had to the mafia of all groups.

_Dr. Jonathan Crane_

.

.

.

"He looks familiar." Kagome eyed the photo suspiciously, wondering where the hell she had seen him before. But for now, she put it out of her mind and began to read whatever information she could find on him.

About an hour later, Kagome slumped back in her chair, a bit frustrated that she had really learned nothing about this Jonathan Crane, other then the fact that he was the head psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum.

It was rather impressive feat for someone of his young age.

"Kouga-kun will probably find more about him." Kagome stated, leaving the article about Crane up, but leaving the computer for the couch. She jumped on it, lying back down and glancing over at the screen and focusing her eyes upon the picture of the psychiatrist.

Seriously, why was his face so familiar to her?

-0-0-0-0-0

"Time to get up, Master Wayne."

The light British accent and the opening of the curtains to allow sunlight in had the man in the large bed groaning in protest, "Alfred." Only the butler could tell it was actually a light whining.

"It's two o'clock already, Sir," Alfred glanced down at the bed where his Master was lying, "Rough night again?"

"No, not really," Bruce rolled over to his back, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling as he pondered over last night's events, "Just the typical mafia bust."

It was the mafia, so why had Kagome been there? And with Kobayashi, the head of the Yakuza clan in New York City, at that?

"Alfred, are you sure you found everything you could on Miss Higurashi?" Bruce suddenly asked, earning a look and a brow raise from his butler.

"Everything I could, Master Wayne," Alfred answered, "However, you must remember that she is under Mr. Taisho's guardianship. I'm sure there are many things that not even we can find out about Miss Higurashi. Mr. Taisho, as you know, is a very private man."

_'Didn't stop Stark from figuring me out,' _Bruce thought bitterly, giving Alfred a nod, "What's today's plan?" Even though he asked, his thoughts were not focused on the day at all.

Just why was Kagome associating with New York City's Yakuza clan?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

Just wondering: are you people still interested in this?

* * *

She wanted to ignore her ringing cell phone, so she did.

.

.

.

But it just kept on ringing and ringing and ringing until she finally grew irritated with it and shoved it up against her ear, "What?" She rudely greeted without even bothering to look at the caller display, taking a guess that it was Sesshoumaru.

"My, my ~ little Miko, is that any way you greet the Lady of the Western Lands?" It was the sleek sly voice of Sesshoumaru's Mother that had her sitting up on her couch instantly.

"Kimi-sama!" Kagome blinked blue eyes, certainly not expecting to hear from the demoness, "What is it?" She asked cautiously, since Kimi never really communicated with her unless it was for her amusement or benefit.

She was more manipulative than Naraku at times.

"As you know, my dear Sesshoumaru has left for Japan for a business deal," Kimi said in an overly-dramatic voice, "I am lonely without my precious pup to keep me company!"

"Didn't he leave Jaken with you?" Kagome was honestly dreading where this conversation was headed because it was actually rather... frightening (if that was the right word to describe it) to even be in Kimi's presence.

"That little Youkai?" Kimi asked vaguely and continuing on before letting Kagome to answer, "Little Miko, I am famished, so I wish for us to have lunch together."

Oh, Amaterasu-sama... she knew it.

"Well, I–" Kagome began, but was interrupted before she even really say anything.

"The little Youkai is waiting outside for you," Kimi suddenly stated, "So, I simply will not having you denying my kind offer!"

Kagome seriously felt like chucking her cell phone out the window, but instead, she made a glance out and felt her brow twitch when she noticed that a black limo was parked just outside her apartment complex indeed.

She wasn't getting out of this it seemed.

"Kimi-sama, I really should be studying," Kagome said weakly, quickly retreating from the window when she noticed the yellow bulgy eyes of Jaken glaring up at her window from the driver's seat of the limo, "Class starts again very soon."

"Surely you can spare me a few hours of your time?" Kimi's voice turned so sugary-sweet that it almost made Kagome wince, "Besides, I have come across a friend who wishes to see you fiercely."

The miko furrowed her brows, wondering who Kimi was talking about and cringed when the blaring horn of the limo sounded twice and she knew that Jaken was probably annoyed that he had to pick her up on Kimi's 'request'.

(It was probably more of a threat than a request, but it simply was how Sesshoumaru and Kimi came across naturally).

"Who?" Kagome asked warily, ignoring the loud sound as the horn blared a few times more.

"A man that you are intimately familiar with," Kimi's witty remark had Kagome feeling dread building up in her stomach, "I believe his name is Tony Stark."

_Oh hell no!_

"I refuse," Kagome said flatly, slumping back down on the couch and glaring at the wall, "But how kind of you to invite me, Kimi-sama." She said sarcastically.

"I thought you might say that, little Miko," She could practically see Kimi's smirk, "So, I sent you a little encouragement."

Kagome sat up again as someone knocked at her door the moment Kimi finished her words and she jumped in shock as the cheerful and _very _familiar. voice called out through her door.

"Kitten, it's best not to keep Mr. Jaken Kawatarou waiting!"

.

.

.

_Fuck her life._


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

Thank you! Your love really _really_ has inspired me!

* * *

_Fuck her life._

_._

_._

_._

_And fuck Tony Stark's while she was at it._

She stayed deadly quiet, hoping that if she made no noise, then maybe Tony would just go away and leave her alone to her misery.

Such a stupid thought.

Kimi was still chattering away on the other side of the line, but Kagome simply placed her cell phone between her breasts to stifle the sound, knowing better to just hang up on the demoness.

Another few blares of the horn outside and more knocking at her door had her closing her eyes in irritation and she huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Kitten, I know you're in there! Ooo~pen up!"

_'Justgoawayjustgoaway!' _

Only a few moments later, the knocking stopped and Tony's voice did so too and she grew hopeful that maybe he just gave up and actually went away.

Again, such a stupid thought.

Only another second after that thought, the door to her apartment swung open and Kagome jumped again from surprise, not expecting for that to happen. Who knew that Tony Stark could pick a lock? Then again, he _was _a genius.

Two pairs of eyes met, though one pair showed an emotion that was clearly the opposite of the other pair.

"Kitten! What a humble little abode you have here!" Tony walked in as if he had every right and Kagome glared at him, not too amused, "But still, you must be lonely here in this lonely little place."

"I'm fine being alone," Kagome answered flatly, "I think I prefer it now." She muttered so low that only she could hear it.

"Lady Taisho is offering to pay for us and I can't be rude enough to decline a free meal. I wanna try that Shwarma with you, Kitten." Tony said with a grin.

Kagome fixed her blue stare upon him, "You know Lady Kimi?" She asked, not sure if she actually wanted to know how they knew each other.

"I try to tend to know everything about my business partners," Tony shrugged, "I've escorted Lady Taisho to a few parties before I met you, Kitten."

Kagome's brow twitched, shuddering at her next thought. Did Tony and Kimi sleep together? It was widely known that Stark slept with most of his escorts, but the very thought of the two of them together like _that _sent shivers of disgust down her spine.

The miko was broken out of her thoughts when she felt Tony's hand rest upon her own and he squeezed, "Don't worry, Kitten, Lady Taisho and I have never had sex. There's no need to be jealous." He winked suggestively at her.

Kagome's normally pale cheeks instantly coloured red at his words, "I'm not jealous and never will be!" She huffed, snatching her hand away from his and glancing away from his smirk.

"If you say so," Tony's smirk widened, as if he didn't believe her, "If you're not in the mood to eat, then I'm more than willing to stay here to keep you company." His brows wiggled suggestively.

Kagome gave him a deadpan stare, "Don't you have Stark Industries to run?" She asked plainly, "You are the CEO, aren't you?"

"Ms. Potts is more than capable of running the company in my absence," Tony waved it off quickly, "I'd much rather be here keeping you company, Kitten."

.

.

.

_Fuck Sesshoumaru's life for allowing her to even come in contact with Tony Stark.  
_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

I admit it's a bit disheartening to have reviews drop so much D:

* * *

"Stop calling me Kitten! I have a real name, so use it!"

She was fed up with the little pet name he had dubbed her with as she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed while Tony sat down next to her like he had every right to.

"Do you prefer _Koneko_ then?" Tony asked with a smirk and it only widened when she glanced at him with furrowed brows, "Yes, I know a bit of Japanese, _Koneko_. I have a lot of Japanese business partners, so I had to learn some basics."

"_Omai, achi ike._" Kagome muttered, actually hoping he would understand and listen, but it appeared that Tony didn't understand because he kept on sitting on her couch like he owned it, or he understood it and simply ignored it.

"_Koneko_, I'm hurt!" Tony grasped at his heart, or Arc Reactor as most knew it as, and gasped dramatically and Kagome could only mentally roll her eyes because he was acting like a child, "And here I left work early so I could eat some Shawarma with you!"

"Maybe you should not have left work in the first place," Kagome snidely remarked, "I told you before, Stark, I refuse to be one of your call girls."

The interested gleam in Tony's eye only seemed to grow bigger, "We can go together as acquaintances then. I'm genuinely interested in you because you are so important to Taisho and he's one of my biggest partners. It doesn't have to be an official date."

The Miko felt an oncoming headache beginning to form and she sighed, "Listen, Stark. I'm not so interested in the life of the glamorous and I have a boyfriend already. You and I simply live in two different worlds."

"Both of us live on Earth and we're both human," Tony pointed out, "That's common enough ground, isn't it?"

Kagome glanced at him suspiciously, taking careful note of the word 'human' in his sentence. Did he know more than what he was letting on? Was he aware of Sesshoumaru and his not-so-human status? Or was it just a random eccentric statement?"

Either way, she wasn't too sure of what to think of it.

"Shawarma – it's nothing special, I think," Kagome mumbled lowly, almost so he couldn't hear her say it, "Oden is so much better."

"So, it's a date then?" Tony grinned like he had just won something and Kagome eyed him, recalling that he just said it 'didn't have to be an official date'.

"I'm hungry," Kagome simply said, "And I haven't seen Lady Kimi in some time, that's all."

"So, playing hard to get, are we?" Tony smirked at her, "Or are you one of people who are known as in Japan, a _Tsundere_?"

Kagome's cheeks flushed again, gaping at him for even knowing the term, maybe he was a secret _otaku_? She wouldn't put it past him that he had come across a few _hentai_, "W-what? No!" She immediately denied, standing up from the couch, "I'm going to get changed." Kimi would probably kill her if she showed up in a pair of sweat pants and a plain T-shirt.

"Make sure you put on those thigh-high stockings," Tony called out as she quickly left the room, "I know they are all the style in Japan right now!"

Was it even possible that Tony was actually more perverted than Miroku?

.

.

.

"And a mini-skirt to go along with it!"

Yes. Yes, apparently it was possible...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

Bruce appears again in ch. 29

* * *

She wasn't wearing a mini-skirt or thigh-high stockings, but it didn't mean Tony couldn't appreciate how her tight jeans hugged the curves of her slender hips and legs.

"It's about time, Miko!" Jaken squawked with irritation in Japanese, as if he had the right to, "Making the great aide to Sesshoumaru-sama wait like that!"

Tony snickered at the annoyed expression at Kagome's face, despite not being able to understand what exactly Jaken had just said.

"Didn't Sesshoumaru order you to treat me with some respect?" Kagome retorted back, not in the mood for Jaken's superiority complex just because he was a demon, "Should I tell 'Onii-san' that you're talking down to me again?"

Tony had to actually cover his mouth to stifle his amused snickers as Jaken's green-tinted skin turned an ashen pale white at Kagome's threat, before he muttered something incomprehensible under his breath and pulling the limo out of park.

"I'm surprised that Wayne is not with you," Kagome casually said after a moment of silence, "You two seem attached at the hip."

"Woah, woah!" Tony raised his hands defensively, "I don't swing _that _way!" He said, "I don't mind seeing another man's prick, but touching is whole different story!"

"Way too much information," Kagome muttered, looking a little bit disturbed, "So, then, Stark – have you heard of this 'Batman'?" She asked and Tony sat up a little straighter at the mention, "It looks like you have a little 'Superhero' competition."

"I like the idea, but why hide behind a mask?" Tony replied, though he would not be so disrespectful to his fellow businessman as to reveal his true identity, "If you're going into this 'business', then go all in."

"...'Business'...?" Kagome blinked, "Is this 'Superhero' thing catching on?" She laughed a bit, not being serious, though Tony stayed silent, "So, what made you reveal that _you_ are Iron Man and not your so-called 'bodyguard'?"

"Dunno, really," Tony shrugged, "Why let someone else take the credit for what I do and accomplished?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile, seeing a little bit of similarities between Tony and Sesshoumaru. Stark wasn't _so _bad, as long as something perverse didn't come out of his mouth.

"I'm hosting the Stark Expo in a few months in Flushing Meadows," Tony said after a moment of comfortable silence and Kagome eyed him from her peripheral vision, "Would you like to be my escort, Kitten?"

_'Back to the Kitten already?' _Kagome thought with exasperation, but choosing not to say anything about it, "What's so interesting about me, Stark?" She asked seriously, "I'm nothing special and I don't want money or sex from you, so what has you so interested?"

"You just said it yourself there, Kitten," Tony said casually, leaning back with his arms behind his head, "You don't want my money or a nice roll in the hay (though I definitely wouldn't deny _you_ should you ever want it), and trust me, it's hard to meet a woman like that in my business."

"What about your secretary?" Kagome raised a brow in his direction, "She seemed like a very decent woman."

"I've worked with Ms. Potts for so long, it's impossible for me to think of her like that," Tony answered, "It'd be like you and Taisho together." He snickered at the disgusted look on her face.

.

.

.

Okay, so maybe Tony Stark wasn't _so _bad...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

Over 300 followers, so little feedback? Surely it doesn't take long?

* * *

"It is so wonderful to see you, Little Miko!"

.

.

.

That was a load of crap and they both knew it.

"It's great to see you too, Kimi-sama." Kagome replied in a polite tone only because she had to and she bowed her head. As soon as she lifted her head again, Kimi's hands cupped her cheeks and the dog demoness leaned down to press a kiss on each cheek, just as in a European greeting, before releasing her.

"Lady Kimi," Tony greeted cheerfully, bringing her dainty hand to his lips and placing a kiss on her pale skin, "I'm honoured that you invited me here."

_'What's with all this sweet talk?' _Kagome mentally rolled her eyes and the trio was seated within the fancy restaurant within a matter of seconds without a reservation as it was obvious that Kimi and Tony were no ordinary people.

Neither was she, but at least she could appear so to the general public.

"So, then, Mr. Stark," Kimi began smoothly as soon as they were seated and ordered their food, "I know you are quite acquainted with my darling Sesshoumaru's... charge here."

Kagome's brow twitched, but she stayed silent, having heard the slight pause in Kimi's words when she said 'charge'.

She knew that the demoness was dying to say 'pet' because that's what Kimi assumed she was to Sesshoumaru, an interesting pet just there to amuse him.

"I can say that I'm quite acquainted with Kagome here," Tony took a sip of his water, throwing a wink at the flustered Miko, "I'm surprised that Mr. Taisho was hiding such a gem from the world so long to keep for himself."

"I'm sure that you are aware, Mr. Stark, that top dogs are always a little possessive of what they perceive as theirs," Kimi answered, "It's simply my son's nature."

"Can't blame him," Stark shrugged, "I wouldn't allow someone as gorgeous as Miss Higurashi to mingle with my co-workers."

"I'm my own person," Kagome said coolly, not liking how they were talking about her like she was a mere possession to be owned, "Not even Sesshoumaru could stop me from doing what I really want to."

"Feisty, I really do like that in you," Tony smirked, "You really are my kind of woman, Kitten."

Kagome sighed, almost wishing she could fast forward time so this little lunch date would be over quicker. Tony wasn't so bad, but Kimi was someone one could only take in very small doses.

It was no wonder Sesshoumaru turned out the way he did.

"Have you heard the latest gossip?" Kimi brought up, "There have been a string of burglaries among our crowd all across the state, Mr. Stark. The rumour has it that this cat burglar can even crack the most uncrackable of safes. I worry for my safety!"

Kagome couldn't help but to roll her eyes at Kimi's dramatic tone. If anything, the cat burglar should be worried about running into the dog demoness.

"Really?" Tony raised a brow, looking rather interested, "I haven't heard of that, I've been busy arranging the Stark Expo," He rubbed his chin, "I might have to look into this cat burglar."

.

.

.

_'Always have to be the hero, huh Stark?'_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

Please... just review

* * *

She was expecting it sometime today.

"A friend, Kitten?" Tony asked, turning back to her from Kimi when her cell phone rang, "Or your 'lover' perhaps?" She glared at him when she noticed that mocking-like tone in his voice.

"Houjo-kun," Kagome greeted as she ignored Stark, answering her cell phone and wishing that Houjo would have called at a better time (or any other time when she was _not _with Stark), "How have you been?"

"Kagome, you're all right," Houjo sighed in relief without realising it, "N-not that I thought you wouldn't be! It's just that I was worried about you seeing Kobayashi and all."

"You don't need to be worried about me all the time," A strong feeling of irritation washed over her for some reason and she allowed to coat her tone without thinking, "Kouga-kun would _never _hurt me."

"I apologise," Houjo said reluctantly, a bit taken back by her tone before he finally stumbled onto what he had called her for in the first place, "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me somewhere today?"

Kagome blinked in surprise, wondering if Houjo was actually asking her on a date? The boy was usually too timid to ask, so she usually had to initiate the whole event herself.

In fact, they had probably only been on less than ten dates in total in the past year of their relationship.

"Where to?" She asked casually, rather interested in what he had planned and in her interest, she had completely forgotten Tony and Kimi's presence.

"Anything intense?" Tony asked Kimi with a brow raised, a bit annoyed that he couldn't fully follow the Japanese conversation and surprised himself that Kagome seemed to be so intrigued by the phone call by Houjo.

"From _that_ boy?" Kimi smirked softly, sipping at her sake while Tony sulked because Kagome wasn't paying attention to _him _like she should.

"It's quite fascinating!" Houjo said eagerly to her question, "Dr. Crane will be giving a rare lecture later today in Gotham City and it would be foolish for me to miss it! Would you like to come, Kagome?"

Kagome almost wanted to smile, knowing that this was the type of 'date' Houjo would take her on. After all, she knew that his dream career was to be a psychiatrist and– "Wait, did you say _Dr. Crane_?" She abruptly cut off her own thoughts when the name finally sank in her brain.

"Yes, why?" She could see the puzzled expression on his boyish face, "Dr. Crane is said to be the best psychiatrist in New York state and possibly on the east coast of America." He explained, but she didn't actually hear him.

Her thoughts raced.

Honestly, while Kouga and his Yakuza clan could easily find out what Crane was up to on their own, but she was pretty interested herself.

Why would such an accomplished person, such as Dr. Crane, risk his everything to be involved with Gotham City's Falcone mafia family?

"Sure, Houjo-kun, I'll come," Kagome answered quickly, "I'll meet you at your apartment very soon, okay?" With that, she let him say his goodbye and quickly hung up her phone.

"Kitten?" Tony looked a bit annoyed (which was actually rare for him) as she suddenly stood from her seat, "Ditching me and Lady Kimi to see your 'boyfriend', _Aki_?" His distaste was audible for all to hear, but she ignored it for the moment.

"Kimi-sama, I'm sorry to leave like this," Kagome wasn't too sincere, but she bowed her head lightly to the dog demoness while said demoness merely raised a thin brow, having heard the entire conversation, yet not fully understanding it, "But I need to leave now."

The dog and the billionaire watched as the miko left the Japanese restaurant.

"What does she see in him?" Tony asked out loud and Kimi simply shook her head, wondering the same thing herself.

Then again, she was still surprised that the miko considered her pup as only a 'brother'...


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

Sort of important A/N at the end of my profile

* * *

The silence in the car was awkward.

And it stayed that way until Houjo finally decided to speak up, unable to even look at Kagome from the corner of his eyes, "I've seen the news," He began softly, almost timidly as he kept his eyes trained on the road while they drove the hour to Gotham City, "Kagome, you've been plastered all over it with Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne."

Kagome frowned, glancing out the window in frustration, "You can't tell me that you believe all that crap," She answered in annoyance, seeing Houjo wince lightly from the reflection in the window, "The paparazzi lies all the time to sell their story. You should know that by now!"

Houjo winced again, unsure if Kagome was hurt by his doubt in her loyalty, but he couldn't help it. He knew about her previous boyfriend, Inuyasha and how he was related to Sesshoumaru. His biggest fear was that she would leave him for Sesshoumaru because of his relation to Inuyasha, despite how she always seemed to insist that he was only her 'Onii-san'.

And now she was involved with Stark and Wayne, two bachelor billionaires who were known for going after only the most beautiful of women and Kagome could easily be considered as such.

While he, himself, was well off (his parents were successful pharmacists and owned their own health store back in Japan), he wasn't nearly as rich or even good-looking compared to Taisho, Stark, or Wayne.

He wondered why Kagome even chose him–

"I can tell you right now," Kagome continued, breaking him out of his worrying thoughts, "That nothing will _ever _come out beyond that of a business relationship with Stark and Wayne. You have nothing to worry about, Houjo-kun."

"Of course," Houjo replied weakly, focusing back on the road and trying to push down the feeling that Kagome was lying him, even if she didn't know it, "Please, Kagome, call me Aki."

The Miko sighed, looking back out the window, "You have nothing to worry about, Aki." She repeated herself, though she wasn't completely sure of one important thing.

Was she trying to reassure him or herself?

-0-0-0-0-0

They arrived at Gotham University an hour before Dr. Crane's lecture.

"Wow, it sure is busy," Kagome blinked in slight surprise, seeing that the auditorium was pretty full already and the lecture didn't even began for another sixty minutes, "Dr. Crane must be pretty smart." Smart enough to associate himself with Gotham's mafia while not getting on the police's radar at the same time.

"Many consider Dr. Crane as a genius," Houjo said and Kagome smiled when she could detect a little excitement in his voice, "One of the smartest people in America I've even heard."

_'Genius...' _Kagome huffed at the even thought of the word because it reminded her of a certain someone who she would rather _not _think about at the the moment or ever.

Was Stark annoyed because she had 'ditched' him for Houjo?

.

.

.

_Wait a minute_... why did she even care if he was?

She barely even heard Houjo as he told her to find two vacant seats while he went and got them some bottled water and a snack before the lecture started.

Kagome huffed, blowing her hair out of her eyes while she searched for some vacant seats as she walked down the lane, her thoughts still swirling angrily around her mind while she thought up of excuses of _why _she didn't care if Stark was annoyed or not.

In her thoughts, she didn't see the woman walking in the opposite direction and let out a noise of surprise when she roughly bumped into said woman, almost sending them both to the floor if not for her quick reflexes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kagome immediately apologised, looking at the pretty woman, who seemed amused at her flustered reaction, "I wasn't watching where I going, Miss...?" She offered her hand for a handshake and the brunette took it with a smile.

"Rachel Dawes."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

Bruce comes back next chapter!

* * *

"Rachel Dawes."

.

.

.

"So, what brings you to see Dr. Crane's speech here?" Rachel asked as the two women settled into vacant seats while Kagome made sure there was one left for Houjo, "If you don't mind me asking, that is. You... just don't seem the type to come to one of these lectures."

It didn't escape both of their notices that the crowd mostly consisted of older men and women, probably already qualified psychologists and psychiatrists who were eager to hear the new theories of one of their colleagues.

"My boyfriend is majoring in psychology," Kagome answered, "He seemed quite excited to see Dr. Crane's lecture and asked me to join him. How could I say no?" She smiled, not giving her true reason for attending, "What about you?" She asked, directing the question back.

"Dr. Crane is the head psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum," Rachel said, "But he is very young to hold such a position," Her voice lowered, "I'm here to see just how competent he really is." She sighed quietly, not liking Crane at all because he kept diagnosing the mafia criminals that she had tried in court as mentally insane.

And she was sure that was simply a load of bull.

Kagome blinked at the strange answer, but didn't push any further because it wasn't any of her business what the woman was doing. She continued with small talk however, quickly taking a liking to Rachel because she seemed like a hard-working honest woman who wasn't superficial like many people were these days.

The world really could use more lawyers like Rachel Dawes.

She gave a text to Houjo, telling him what row of seats they were sitting in and he joined them a few moments later, smiling at her and handing her the water. She went on with the small talk until the lecture began with a loud round of applause from the audience as Crane finally stepped out onto the stage.

But it didn't escape Kagome's notice that Rachel was not one of audience who applauded...

-0-0-0-0-0-

After the lecture was finished, Houjo talked animatedly about it while Kagome only half-listened, giving him polite nods while they walked toward the exit of Gotham University.

"Kagome!"

The Miko turned, looking at the one who called her name and found that Rachel was walking quickly toward them, smiling at her when she finally caught up, "You didn't seem to enjoy Dr. Crane's performance." She teased lightly, not taking too much notice of Houjo.

Kagome rubbed awkwardly at her hair, minding Houjo's feelings, "Ah, well, I'm not majoring in psychology, but it was informing... at least, what I could understand." She smiled as Rachel gave a small laugh.

"I know we just met tonight, but I have a good feeling about you," Rachel said, "Would you like to join me for a drink at Puccio's? It's a hotel slash restaurant not far from here."

Kagome would have agreed quickly, but Houjo looked rather hesitant because she knew that he didn't drink (neither did she, other than those few times she unfortunately did), but the thought of having a female friend in America was pretty tempting.

"Sure, if you don't mind, Aki," Kagome made sure to say his first name to butter him up a little and her smile widened when he sighed and nodded his head, "We'll stay the night at the hotel since it's getting late. I'll pay for it, Aki," She would pay for it... on Sesshoumaru's credit card, _'Serves the dog right!'_

"Oh, do you not live in Gotham City?" Rachel asked as the trio headed outside, though Houjo followed behind rather awkwardly.

"New York City," Kagome answered, "We came down to see Dr. Crane's lecture."

Rachel nodded, stopping at her car, "I'll show you the way to Puccio's." She said, waiting for the couple to get into their own car and headed out when the two followed right after her.

The lawyer knew she desperately needed a break from the mafia and Batman...


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

It turned out that Puccio's was a pretty high-end hotel and restaurant.

"Can you afford this?" Houjo asked, looking at the grande building with slight awe as he pulled up to the parking lot just behind Rachel.

Kagome huffed, as if offended, but it was immediately broken when she grinned, "Who do you take me for?" She asked playfully, holding up a shiny gold credit card, "Besides, Onii-san is so 'kindly' paying for us."

"Are you sure Taisho-sama will approve?" Houjo asked quietly, getting out of his car. He certainly didn't want to anger his hopefully future brother-in-law (if that's what Sesshoumaru would be to him if he ever got married to Kagome).

"I doubt he would even notice," Kagome waved it off, "Quit being so uptight!" She grinned at him before turning to Rachel as she joined them, "Lead the way!"

The two women chatted lightly with each other as Houjo, once again, followed them a little distance behind, feeling a bit put out and left out.

Wasn't it just supposed to be him and Kagome that night?!

Kagome and Rachel entered the grand hotel with Houjo still trailing them, ignoring the flashes of cameras as the paparazzi stalked the place to catch any celebrities and possible scandals and she didn't even notice _him _until Rachel hesitantly called out the name.

"Bruce?"

Kagome stiffened, stopping as Rachel stopped and stared at a tall handsome man whose arms were wrapped around two beautiful women (who just so happened to be dressed in luxurious bath robes with their hair dripping wet).

"Rachel?" The man turned, and Kagome now confirmed it was Bruce Wayne, much to her horror, and he was obviously surprised to see the lawyer standing there and seemed even more surprised when he finally noticed her, "Miss Higurashi?"

Rachel seemed perplexed that Bruce already knew Kagome's name, but didn't mention anything about it, "I... heard you were back," She looked him up and down, seeing that his dark hair was just as wet as the women he was with, "What are you doing?"

Bruce seemed to struggle for words, "Uhhh, just... swimming," He said, before quickly changing the subject, "Wow, it is good to see you!" He addressed Rachel first and then turned to Kagome before she could sneak away unnoticed, "Miss Higurashi, I hope you are doing well." He bowed his head slightly at her, still finding her an alluring puzzle needing to be solved.

"You were gone a long time," Rachel smiled, but it didn't seem sincere, "I would have come and seen you earlier, but nothing has changed around here," She sighed lightly, "The job is getting worse."

"Well, you can't change the world on your own." Bruce smirked, but Rachel didn't find that as amusing as her childhood friend did.

"What choice do I have?" Her smile was strained at this point, "You're too busy... swimming." She made a point to look at the two women waiting in Bruce's expensive car.

"Rachel, all this," Bruce struggled to find his words once more, looking somewhat frustrated, "All this – it's not _me_. Inside, I am... I am more." He cursed mentally when the two women and their foreign accents called out for him, seemingly contradicting him.

"Bruce," Rachel's smile bloomed into something that could be called fond, "Deep down, you may still be that same great kid you used to be. But it's not who you are underneath, it's what you do that defines you." With that, she turned to Kagome.

"Please, go on ahead with Aki, I'll catch up in a second." Kagome said with her own strained smile, feeling Bruce's intense stare upon her person. The two did so rather reluctantly and the Miko could tell that Rachel wanted to ask her how she knew Bruce Wayne.

"Miss Higurashi," Bruce tried to say her name smoothly, but it was obvious that he was still flustered from Rachel's words, "It is nice to see you." He said sincerely.

Kagome stared specifically at his hazel eyes and her jaw tightened, "Just... just let Kouga deal with Falcone," She said so lowly that he almost had trouble hearing her, "Otherwise, you might just find yourself intruding on wolf territory." With that, she bowed her head and went after Rachel and Houjo, not seeing how Bruce would react.

The billionaire stared after her, hands tightening unconsciously.

.

.

.

Did... did she _know_...?


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

After a few drinks and some nice normal small talk, Rachel had excused herself for the night as she needed to prepare for another case in a few days.

Kagome waved with a bright smile and Houjo sullenly rested his head on the counter of the bar, staring at her from the corner of his eyes. He let out a soft sigh, easily able to notice that she was never, _never _that happy around him and the very thought was disheartening.

Hell, in the few moments he saw Kagome with Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne, she had more spark in her then. He just wished that she would... be herself when she was with him.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, noticing his staring as she sipped at her non-alcoholic drink.

"I-It's nothing," Houjo threw her a strained smile and run his fingers through his hair, looking more flustered then he wanted to appear, "I think I just need some air."

"I'll join you," Kagome said, "I already reserved our room for the night, so we can just head up there after." She gracefully got up from her seat, raising a brow at him when he hesitantly moved after her.

He had wanted some alone time, but there was no way he could ever deny his girlfriend anything.

The two walked a little way from Puccio's, both wanting to get away from the flashing cameras and paparazzi that had stationed themselves right near the entrance of the hotel. There was a small quiet park right near the hotel they wandered to.

It was a gorgeous night with the full moon and the bright stars lighting the darkness of the night and Kagome relished in the beautiful environment for a moment before she turned back to Houjo.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked, frowning a little when Houjo turned to her with an alarmed expression, "You haven't been yourself tonight. You can tell me, you know."

Houjo looked down at the ground, his alarmed look gradually turning into something that resembled shame, "Kagome... are you bored with me?" He finally managed to get out the words after a few moments of silence. He could barely even lift his head enough to look at her reaction.

"What makes you ask that?" Kagome answered after a pause, "We're together right now, aren't we?"

"B-but," Houjo ran his hand through his hair once more, gathering the courage, "You just don't seem into it."

"Listen," Kagome sighed, "If I was that disinterested, then you would–!" She suddenly snapped her head to her right, watching the trees intently.

Houjo stepped forward in concern, "Kagome, what is it!?" He gasped, freezing in terror when a group of suspicious-looking men surrounded them, coming out from behind the trees and he was terrified to notice that some of them were holding guns.

Kagome cursed mentally, berating herself because she should have sensed them, _'Dammit!' _She thought grimly, hearing Sesshoumaru's sneers in her mind because of her temporary weakness of focusing so much on Houjo and his insecurities.

Had she been alone, she may have been able to get out of the situation, but she had Houjo to worry about as well.

The group of four men acted quickly, obviously not wanting any witnesses to see their crimes. Kagome grit her teeth, struggling against one of the men, but stopped immediately when another one pointed a gun right into Houjo's head.

"Come quietly, Sweetheart, and maybe the kid here won't get hurt." The man said menacingly and the Miko complied, ignoring her instincts to fight back as she and Houjo were suddenly blindfolded and their hands were being bound behind their backs.

There was an abrupt jolting pain in her side and she guessed that she might have been tasered as her body crumpled against the man who was forcibly holding her down and she heard one of the men speak into a phone before she blacked out completely.

"We've got two more for Crane's experiments."


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

The situation was almost familiar.

Kagome groaned lightly, feeling her body ache fiercely as she finally came to, _'What... happened?' _She thought, wincing as her muscles ached from the smallest of movements and it took a few moments for her to regain her bearings.

And then it hit her full on.

_'Dammit!' _Kagome cursed, recalling what had just happened in that little park with Houjo and those men who had jumped them. She had been forced to go along with them because they had threatened Houjo's life and there was no way she would let them harm him if she could prevent it.

She attempted to move, but found that she was tied securely to a chair of some sort and that she was still blindfolded. That would certainly hamper her, but she had learned from the best and thus, considered herself somewhat of an expert at knots.

Shippou was a fox after all, it was his speciality to get in and out of things or places without being noticed and restraints were a piece of cake to him.

She just hoped that she had enough time to get herself out of this unforeseen predicament.

Kagome's fingers fumbled with the ropes that bound her hands behind her back, her teeth sinking into her lip and wishing that she had her sight to help along. The chair she was sitting rocked back and forth with her movements and she made sure to listen to the environment so she wouldn't get caught in an attempt to escape.

Unfortunately for her, it seemed that she wouldn't have enough time to untie the ropes when she heard what sounded like a door opening.

Her movements ceased immediately...

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jonathan Crane rolled his eyes at the so-called lackeys that were under his thumb, "Idiots! If you aren't careful, then our operations might be caught onto! We can't have too many people go missing at once!" He certainly wasn't talking about Gotham's police force...

"Sorry," The man shrugged, "It just seemed like an opportunity. The two lovebirds were all alone and there was no one around to witness," He smirked, "Besides, it's not like you can't have enough people to experiment on."

Crane would let this mistake go once because what the crook said was actually correct. There was only so much he could do with his Arkham patients and he wanted to go further and test his fear gas on those whose minds weren't already plagued by mental illness.

The opportunity was too much to pass up and there was no telling what he could possibly achieve and develop with subjects he could experiment and do whatever he wished with, "Where are they?"

"The chick is in room two and the boy is in room four." The man said lazily and Crane left down the hall of his secret base quickly, choosing the female to experiment on first.

The poor _poor _girl.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tony landed on the grounds of the mansion that rivalled one of own with a loud thud. He stood up fully, the armour covering his face receding back as he observed the surroundings with an impressed eye.

Wayne Manor certainly was something to look at.

But sightseeing wasn't what he had come to Gotham City for and he allowed the red and gold armour to peel off his body and condense into a size that could fit into a briefcase. A mobile Iron Man suit was simply of of his latest genius creations and he prided himself on it.

He hiked to the manor, no security alarms going off because he had hacked into the system before landing on Wayne's grounds. Tony reached the front door in minutes, ringing the doorbell and waiting impatiently.

He perked up the door opened to reveal an older man and opened his mouth to say, but was interrupted before anything could come out.

"I am sorry, but Master Wayne is not seeing anyone at the moment." With that, the door was shut in his face and Tony gaped and could only think of one thing.

_'Wayne better not be bedding Kitten in there!'_


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

The steps were soft, but calculated.

Kagome swivelled her head toward the source of the noise and she frowned when she heard a small chuckle of a man, "Tell me, my dear, are you comfortable?"

The voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it at the second.

"Where is the man who was with me?" Kagome demanded, not worried about her own safety, but that of Houjo's first, "I really don't care what you do to me, but just let him go!"

The steps stopped, maybe from surprise, but then continued again until she could feel the man's presence stop right in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be frightened now?" The man asked calmly, "Most of my patients are losing their minds with fear at this point." His voice was very close and Kagome tried to back away to gain space between them, but was unable to.

_'Patients?' _It certainly was an odd way to refer to one's victims, but she couldn't ponder on it because she had to find a way to escape with Houjo's safety intact, "Should I be frightened?" She asked.

Crane smirked at the girl, staring at her blindfolded face for a second before pulling on his mask which his lackeys referred to as the 'Scarecrow', "You should be very much so." As soon as he finished his words, he ripped off her blindfold, allowing her to blink a few times and look at his mask.

_'What. The. Fuck?' _Kagome didn't even scold herself for the vulgar language because this was just so very bizarre. The man had what looked like a potato sack pulled over his head and–

Crane watched in a sadistic fascination as the girl reeled back as best she could as soon as he released his fear gas in her face, her eyes widening in shock and her pupils dilating so much that they almost covered her blue irises.

Her body shivered and she felt cold and hot at the same time and she bit her tongue so harshly that she tasted the coppery flavour of blood. There was something overcoming her mind, something _screaming _at her that everything was _wrong_.

Kagome scratched at herself as best she could to get the feeling off her; it felt as if a million insects were crawling up her body and scraping against her skin and wriggling into her clothes. Her ears rang vaguely with a distorted wail.

It took her a few moments, which felt like dragging hours, to realise that _she _was the one screaming at the top of her lungs until her throat hurt. And then she screamed some more.

"Fascinating." Crane watched the wildly struggling girl in captivation, placing a hand on her jean-clad knee and smirking behind his mask when it sent a whole new wave of terror through her.

Spiders – spiders with glowing red eyes were everywhere and they danced across her vision and there was blood spilling on the ground and shadows cavorted with dark deep laughter.

_'Illusion,' _Kagome could barely put the coherent thought in place, _'It's all... illusion.' _It certainly wasn't the first time that she been victim to horrifying illusions, but even after, she couldn't rip apart reality from the fantasy.

Everything felt so damn _real_.

Crane took a surprised step back when Kagome suddenly rocked backwards so violently that it sent her chair tumbling back to the ground and she let out a groan of pain when her head slammed into the ground, but the barely there plan was enough.

She blacked out instantly.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Last written chapter

* * *

Her head throbbed when she came to...

_'Ugh, concussion probably,' _Kagome thought, trying to focus on one particular thing when her vision seemed to blur with every blink, _'What...?'_

Oh, that's right, that strange man with the potato sack on his head sprayed something in her face and then everything seemed to distort from there.

Honestly, she was glad she couldn't really remember much of it.

She was still lying on the ground, still tied to the chair, but luckily, nobody was around in the empty room.

It was her chance to escape.

Kagome fiddled with the ropes, a lot quicker this time than her previous attempt, _'Tight.' _She grit her teeth, her nails scraping with the knot and she only grew more and more frustrated when she made no progress.

The drug that freak had given her was still affecting her it seemed.

She tried to roll over and glanced up when the door opened, her blue eyes widening at the sight of the person's face, "You!" Kagome gasped, "Crane!?" She growled at the doctor's smirk, "Is _this _what you're doing for the mafia? Creating drugs for them?"

Crane smirked wider, moving closer with deliberately slow steps, probably meant to intimidate her, but it utterly failed. Hell, Shippou was more frightening than this man and his boyish face.

"So, my men tell me that you are very important," He said with a slight drawl, "Sesshoumaru Taisho's heiress, is it?" He stopped right in front of her.

"What's it to you?" Kagome sneered, "Do you really care who I am?" She spat, "Now, where is the man who was with me?" Her voice lowered so dangerously, but Crane would never admit that it sent a shiver down his spine.

"You're correct, I don't care," He leaned down until he was at her height, and Kagome winced when he grabbed her long hair and pulled _hard _until her scalp ached, "But problems might arise should you remain missing from the public's view."

"What does that mean?" Kagome frowned darkly, "Are you going to kill me?" Her reiryouku seemed to simmer in her blood and if she had to use it to preserve her life, then she would.

"No," Crane sighed, "That would cause even more problems. However," His smirk almost seemed a little insane, "Should it be so surprising that the little Taisho heiress experimented a little too much with recreational drugs and overdosed?"

She could see his plan because celebrities were known for such things, "You should just release me now, before it's too late for you," Kagome warned, knowing that Crane would be a simple chew toy for her demon friends when they discovered that she was missing, "Sesshoumaru... you have no idea what he is capable of. He is more frightening than your worst nightmare."

"How about you worry about your own situation here," Crane smirked, his hand moving to his sleeve and spraying the girl with his fear gas once more, "You can provide me a few days worth of information."

With that, he stood and walked out of the room while Kagome writhed across the floor in yet another terrifying and blood-filled hallucination.

_'Inuyasha...!'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

"How long was I out?"

The question had Alfred turning and handing Bruce a glass of water, "Two days," He answered, "It's your birthday. Many happy returns, Master Wayne."

Two days... the night he had last seen Kagome and when she had hinted about knowing his true personality. That night, he had gone out as Batman, thinking too much about the woman when busting the mafia.

He had let his guard down enough to be attacked by the one known as 'Scarecrow'.

"It was some sort of hallucinogen," Bruce said, "Weaponized, in aerosol form." He glanced up in surprise when two men approached his bed.

"You have been hanging out in the wrong clubs, Mr. Wayne." It really wasn't Lucius Fox who startled him, but the other man.

"Well, now I know Kitten wasn't with you. She doesn't seem like one to gas herself, as much as it sounds like a night _that _would be."

And Bruce could only ask one thing.

.

.

.

"Any reason you're here, Mr. Stark?"


End file.
